A family business
by Disneyfan7
Summary: We all love the Godfather, the Sopranos, Scarface and italian mafia stories. Murder, drugs, crime and everything you can find in a classic Disney movie are what make this story. I honestly have too much time of my own, and since I don't know what to do with my life, here I am, writting another silly disney story. Hope you enjoy. (Hunchback of Notre Dame, Tangled, Hercules, etc...)


_Hi everyone. Two or tree years ago I started writting a Dinsey High School fan fiction. It is needless to say I never finished it. Now, I don't know. I've changed a lot, like a whole lot (and I honestly don't know why I'm saying this since you don't even care) and I really don't have anything to do with my life now that I am 17. I guess I just want to feel like the little girl I was when I wrote my Disney High 1937 (which I think was actually kind of mmm... terrible). __Now, let's talk business (Geez that line sucked), back in my fan fictioner days I had this idea of setting disney stories in the world of mafia, (no, it's not because I'm mexican haha) since I freaking love the Godfather, and The Sopranos, and all this types of movies and shows. I don't think someone has done it yet. Recently I thought about it again, and since, as I said, I don't have something better to do with my life (other than studying... don't get me wrong I love studying, but it gets tedious) I told myself, why not? So here I am. I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

New York 1979

* * *

Hi, my name is Rapunzel, I'm 18 years old and I live in the most lovely city in the world: New Jersey! Just kidding... I live in New York. (But we do have family in New Jersey...)

I have long blonde hair, (okay, I'm not really blonde...) I'm not really tall, I love reptiles, dogs, cats, Janis Joplin, Star Wars, gymnastics, surprisingly maths... I don't know... I also love Agatha Christie's books...

I'm the youngest of 5 brothers and a sister... So I'm the baby sister. In reality we're not exactly brothers and sisters... We all had a different mother... My dad... Well he's Italian... his name is Eli Labouf-Cardelini, but people call him Don, Godfather, Boss, I just call him dad.

Anyway, my older sister is Charlotte, Lottie for friends, she's 24 and she's a real blonde (Yeah... I wish I was...), she loves clothes, pink, food, she is feminity. She's my father's adoration. She never finished school... But she never really wanted to, nor she never really needed to... When you ask a man what he wants to do with his life you usually get answers like "lawyer", "doctor", "journalist", I don't know... She on the contrary has always said she wanted to be a mother and have a nice family. Her own mother was from New Orleans and she was my dad's first wife, until she died in car accident. She has a boyfriend, one that my Dad that surprisingly aproves, and I believe they are soon going to get married. After all, some dreams come true, specially in my family.

Next is Hercules, he's 22, and he probably has the funniest name in the world. I adore him. He just graduated from college. He's the first person in the family having a degree in college, so we're really proud of him. Specially my dad. Hercules is also probably the strongest man I've ever known... He's very protective of all of us, including my dad... Now... his mother... she was from Italy (like my father), and from Greece. She was my dad's childhood friend but she had a strange disease and she also died... He really has the European type, which is why he has so many, mmm, admirers of the feminine sex...

Then comes Phoebus. He's 19, and he's a dick... Well, no. I'm being too harsh. I actually really like him, when he isn't annoying. He's what other people would call "the black sheep" of the family. He likes horse riding, girls, reading, girls, baseball, girls, making bad jokes, and oh yes, girls... I mean, he's litteraly had like 8 girlfriends this year... At this moment he started working in the family business, altought he doesn't want to do anything with it. He would have loved to join the army, specially the aircraft, but he's daltonic and he can't see green nor red like other people do, plus let's say the army doesn't really go with the family standars... He's also the only one in our family who didn't got his first communion. It is not that we are really catholic... well our family is, I mean we are Italian after all. But besides my father, and Lottie... Nor Hercules, nor Phoebus, nor me are really into that religious agenda. His mother was french, and according to him, she's not a really nice lady. She's pretty wealthy and she lives in Paris with a whole new family...

And finally, well, there's me. If you're wondering, my mother was German... She isn't a wealthy and powerful woman like Phoebus', nor she died... According to my dad, she just dissapeared... After hearing that I didn't find the need to ask for more. Plus, I already have an adorable family, a strange one you could say, but still, adorable. We have a step mother actually, her name is Gothel, and surprise, she's also german, and well, let's just say I'm not the only one who thinks she should have stayed there...

I just finished high school, and, as a family tradition I should begin to look for someone to marry me, but as the times have changed, and we are at the begining of a new decade, I believe I can change that. I could go study, I actually would like to study mathematics, I really love them, but I think I want to do something slithly different right now...

When I said my family was strange, I wasn't talking about the italian traditions, nor the many women in my dad's life, nor the wealth our dad has, nor the enormous meals we have every week, nor the special taste in music my dad also has, but something a little bigger. Probably I should have begun by saying my dad, Eli Laboeuf-Cardelini is the Mafia Boss here in New York. And I, well, I want to continue my life in the family "business"...

* * *

_So, that was my first chapter. I did this one from Rapunzel's point of view, but the rest of the story will not be written this way. If you have any suggestions, comments, insults, anything, I would really appreciate it. Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
